xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi-Chi Son
Chi-Chi is the wife of Goku and the mother of Gohan and Goten. She is very protective over the well being of her family, wishing to remove Gohan from Goku's lifestyle of fighting and constant conflict, but this is interrupted by the constant threats to Earth. She later relaxes with Goten, even training him herself.427 As the daughter of Gyū-Maō(牛魔王, "Ox-King"), who trained under Kame-Sennin,12 she is very strong in her own right. She and Goku first meet as children when Gyū-Maō asked Goku to take her to Kame-Sennin's house.12 In a misunderstanding, Goku promises to marry her.15 Years later, she confronts him to have him fulfill the promise in the quarter-finals of the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budōkai, despite the misunderstanding.171 She is voiced by Mayumi Shō in the Japanese version of the series up until Dragon Ball Z episode 88, from which point she is voiced by Naoko Watanabe.In the Funimation dub, she is voiced by Laura Bailey as a child and by Cynthia Cranz as an adult. Chi-Chi is portrayed by Jamie Chung in the American live-action film Dragonball Evolution; her voice was dubbed over by Ami Koshimizu in the Japanese version of the film. DBZ History At the age of 20, Chi-Chi gives birth to her first son, Gohan. Four years later, during the time of the Saiyan conflict, Chi-Chi's husband Goku was slain in battle to defeat his brother Raditz, and her son Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to be trained at Break Wasteland for the battle with the remaining Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Chi-Chi found this out after going in rage at Kame House. One year later, she returned to Kame House and witnessed the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. After the battle, and Vegeta's retreat, she came with the rest of the Z Fighters' supporters to find her son, and recently revived husband had survived the battle, but both badly injured, and Gohan unconscious after transforming into a Great Ape. She completely ignored the near to death, broken Goku, and looked after her son, while angry at Goku for letting their own child fight against the Saiyans (although it was a decision which had been made by Piccolo, not Goku). Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe as they prepare to leave for Namek Chi-Chi took care of Goku in Wukong Hospital while Gohan, who was healed, went with Krillin and Bulma to Piccolo's homeworld planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the fallen Z Fighters from the battle. Once Goku was healed and left to meet up with them on Namek, Chi-Chi gathered Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe to try to use another one of Dr. Brief's spaceships to fly to Namek to rescue Gohan and the others from the threat Frieza which was on Namek. Instead, the ship did not work so they were forced to stay behind on Earth and wait. Chi-Chi is reunited with Gohan when everybody on Namek except Goku and Frieza were transported to Earth. Chi-Chi witnessed Porunga revive the fallen Z Fighters and tell them that Goku is still alive and on his way back (as well as gave Master Roshi an implied threat to stab him with a sword after the latter, in frustration, stated that Goku's reason for not returning immediately is because he is scared of Chi-Chi, who is the one being stronger than a Super Saiyan). Screenshots Chi-Chi-23rdWMAT.png 108.PNG 73-1.PNG 74-0.PNG 69-1.PNG 72-0.PNG 70-1.PNG 68-1.PNG 71-1.PNG 85-1.PNG 80-1.PNG 77-0.PNG 78-1.PNG 75-1.PNG 108-0.PNG 102-0.PNG 101-1.PNG 100-1.PNG 92-0.PNG 95-0.PNG 15chi.PNG 14chi.PNG 12chi.PNG 11chi.PNG 8chi.PNG 5chi.PNG 3chi.PNG 1chi.PNG 61yelling.PNG 16mom.PNG 13mom.PNG 12apport.PNG 11goku.PNG 10lovedones.PNG 4mom.PNG 3mom.PNG 2mom.PNG 46mom.PNG 53zwarriors.PNG 52z warriors.PNG 50chi.PNG 8chi1.PNG 56-1469726317.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0668.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0639.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0620.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0619.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0618.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0617.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0152.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0151.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0008.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0007.jpg 22-1484975070.PNG 21-1484975062.PNG 20-1484975053.PNG 19-1484975046.PNG 18-1484975002.PNG 17-1484974990.PNG Image-1485705627.jpeg 7-1485923418.PNG 6-1485923410.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0131.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0130.jpg IMG 3388.JPG IMG 3387.JPG IMG 3386.JPG IMG 3385.JPG IMG 3384.JPG IMG 3383.JPG IMG 3382.JPG IMG 3378.JPG IMG 3377.JPG IMG 3376.JPG IMG 3375.JPG IMG 3374.JPG IMG 3373.JPG Dragon_Ball_Superchi_Screenshot_0316.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0426.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0425.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0492.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0491.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0490.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0489.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0101.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0177.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0417.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0418.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0284-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0282.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0375-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0360.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0359.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0283-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0125-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0193.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0423.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0422.jpg IMG 3749.JPG IMG 3734.JPG IMG 3733.JPG IMG 3724.JPG IMG 3722.JPG IMG 3720.JPG IMG 3719.JPG IMG 3718.JPG IMG 3717.JPG IMG 3716.JPG IMG 3715.JPG IMG 3714.JPG IMG 3713.JPG IMG 3712.JPG IMG 3703.JPG IMG 3701.JPG IMG 3762.JPG Scene02441.png Scene02421.png Scene02401.png Scene15621.png Scene15601.png Scene15581.png Scene15561.png Scene15541.png Scene14101.png Scene14081.png Scene13361.png Scene13341.png Scene13321.png Scene13301.png Scene13261.png Scene09461.png Scene09441.png Scene09401.png Scene09381.png Scene09361.png Scene09341.png Scene09321.png Scene09301.png Scene09281.png Scene08961.png Scene08941.png Scene07261.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0112.jpg Scene22601.png Scene22581.png Scene22561.png Scene22541.png Scene21801.png Scene21781.png Scene21761.png Scene21741.png Scene21721.png Scene21621.png Scene21601.png Scene21581.png Scene21561.png Scene21541.png Scene21341.png Scene19201.png Scene19181.png Scene19161.png Scene19141.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0111.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0430.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0403.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0634.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0635.jpg DBZ 14951.png DBZ 14928.png DBZ 14905.png DBZ 09914.png DBZ 09891.png DBZ Kai EP 1120977.png DBZ Kai EP 1120954.png DBZ Kai EP 1120931.png DBZ Kai EP 1120908.png DBZ Kai EP 1120770.png DBZ Kai EP 1120747.png DBZ Kai EP 1120724.png DBZ Kai EP 1120701.png DBZ Kai EP 1120678.png DBZ Kai EP 1120655.png DBZ Kai EP 1120632.png DBZ Kai EP 1120609.png DBZ Kai EP 1120586.png DBZ Kai EP 1120563.png DBZ Kai EP 1120540.png DBZ Kai EP 1120517.png DBZ Kai EP 1120494.png DBZ Kai EP 1120471.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08534.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08511.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08488.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08465.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08442.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11317.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11294.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11271.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11248.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11225.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11202.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11179.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11156.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11133.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11110.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11087.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11064.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11041.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11018.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10995.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10972.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10949.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10926.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10903.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10765.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10742.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10719.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10696.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10673.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10650.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10558.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10535.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10512.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10489.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10466.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10443.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10420.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10397.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10374.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10351.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10328.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10305.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10282.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10259.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10236.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin16699.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin16676.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13548.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13525.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11685.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11455.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11432.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11409.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11386.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11363.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11340.png DBZKai1311961.png DBZKai1311938.png DBZKai1311915.png DBZKai1311892.png DBZKai1311869.png DBZKai1311846.png DBZKai1311823.png DBZKai1311800.png DBZKai1311777.png DBZKai1302324.png DBZKai1302301.png DBZKai1302278.png DBZKai1302255.png DBZKai1302232.png DBZKai1302209.png DBZKai1302186.png DBZKai1302163.png DBZKai1302140.png DBZKai1302117.png DBZKai1302094.png DBZKai1302071.png DBZKai1302048.png DBZKai1302025.png DBZKai1302002.png DBZKai1301979.png Kai1410537.png Kai1410561.png Kai1410585.png Kai1410609.png Kai1410633.png Kai1421385.png Kai1421409.png Kai1421433.png Kai1421457.png Kai1421481.png Kai1421505.png Kai1421529.png Kai1421553.png Kai1421673.png Kai1421697.png Kai1421721.png Kai1421745.png Kai1421769.png Kai1421793.png Kai1421817.png Kai1421841.png Kai1421865.png Kai1421889.png Kai1421913.png Kai1421937.png Kai1421961.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0534.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0315.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0290-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0286-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0200.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0175.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0174.jpg Kai1520113.png Kai1520089.png Kai1520065.png Kai1517041.png Kai1517017.png Kai1516993.png Kai1516969.png Kai1515553.png Kai1515529.png Kai1515505.png Kai1515481.png Kai1515457.png Kai1509889.png Kai1509865.png Kai1509841.png Kai1509817.png Kai1509793.png Kai1509769.png Kai1509745.png Kai1509721.png DBZKai1609409.png DBZKai1609433.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0522-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0520.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0519-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0518.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0517-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0516.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0515.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0478.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0477.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0414 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0413 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0123-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0122-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0120.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0119.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0118.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0113.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0087.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0647.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0646.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0645.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0644.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0539.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0538.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0538 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0537.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0531.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0527-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0524.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0523.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0555.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0224.jpg Milfs.PNG Super (23).jpg Super (22).jpg Super (21).jpg Super (20).jpg Super (19).jpg Super (18).jpg Super (17).jpg Super (16).jpg Super (15).jpg Super (14).jpg Super (3).jpg Super (2).jpg Super (1).jpg Scene04345.png Scene04321.png Scene04297.png Scene04273.png Scene04249-0.png Scene04057-1.png Scene04033-1.png Scene04009-0.png Scene02761.png Scene02737.png Scene02713.png Scene02689.png Scene02665.png Scene02641-0.png Scene02617.png Scene02593.png Scene02569.png Scene02545.png Scene02065.png Scene02041 (2).png Scene02017.png Scene01993.png Scene01969.png Scene01945.png Super (84).jpg Super (83).jpg Super (82).jpg Super (81).jpg Super (80).jpg Super (69).jpg Super (68).jpg Super (67).jpg Super (66).jpg Super (65).jpg Super (64).jpg Super (47).jpg Super (141).jpg Super (140).jpg Super (112).jpg Super (111).jpg Super (110).jpg Super (109).jpg Super (104).jpg Super (103).jpg Super (97).jpg Super (162).jpg Super (161).jpg Super (160).jpg Super (159).jpg Super (157).jpg Super (156).jpg Super (155).jpg Super (154).jpg Super (153).jpg Super (148).jpg Super (147).jpg Super (146).jpg Super (145).jpg Super (144).jpg Super (143).jpg Super (142).jpg Scene17137.png Scene17113.png Scene17089.png Scene17065.png Scene17041-0.png Scene17017-0.png Scene16993.png Scene16969.png Scene16945.png Scene16921-0.png Scene15049-0.png Scene15025-1.png Scene15001-1.png Scene14977-0.png Scene14953-0.png 39-1499289812.PNG 38-1499289792.PNG 37-1499289582.PNG 13-1499289053.PNG 90 (1)-3.PNG 89 (1)-2.PNG 88chi.PNG 84gt.PNG 84 (1)-3.PNG 83chichi.PNG 71halls.PNG 70lovingmilf.PNG 64milf.PNG 63baby.PNG 62son.PNG 112-1499458353.PNG 110-1499458285.PNG 100 (1)-0.PNG 99-1499457910.PNG 99 (1)-1499457876.PNG 97 (1)-2.PNG 95-1499457535.PNG 95 (1)-2.PNG 92 (1)-1499457262.PNG 96-1499457603.PNG 7002d9f0809bb1ed5472479d7c25cf30.PNG Dragonball00097 (20).png Dragonball00097 (19).png Dragonball00097 (18).png Dragonball00097 (17).png Dragonball00097 (16).png Dragonball00097 (15).png Dragonball00097 (11).png Dragonball00097 (10).png Dragonball00097 (6).png Dragonball00097 (5).png Dragonball00097 (4).png Dragonball00097 (1).png Ass48 (48).PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (40).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (37).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (36).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (35).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (34).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (18).jpg Kai12900001 (219).png Kai12900001 (218).png Kai12900001 (217).png Kai12900001 (216).png Kai12900001 (211).png Kai12900001 (191).png Kai12900001 (190).png Kai12900001 (189).png Kai12900001 (188).png Kai12900001 (187).png Kai12900001 (186).png Kai12900001 (185).png Kai12900001 (184).png Kai12900001 (179).png Kai12900001 (178).png Kai12900001 (177).png Kai12900001 (157).png Kai12900001 (156).png Kai12900001 (155).png Kai12900001 (154).png Kai12900001 (153).png Kai12900001 (152).png Kai12900001 (151).png Kai12900001 (144).png Kai12900001 (143).png Kai12900001 (793).png Kai12900001 (792).png Kai12900001 (791).png Kai12900001 (790).png Kai12900001 (789).png Kai12900001 (719).png Kai12900001 (718).png Kai12900001 (717).png Kai12900001 (716).png Kai12900001 (715).png Kai12900001 (685).png Kai12900001 (684).png Kai12900001 (683).png Kai12900001 (680).png Kai12900001 (679).png Kai12900001 (678).png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Toonami Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Dimension Travelers Category:MILFS Category:GMILFS Category:Pure of Heart Category:Divas Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Slave Category:Apport Category:School Teachers Category:Cooks Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Driver Category:Beastiality Category:Widow Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Temper Category:Humans of Universe 7